June
by Jane Glen
Summary: Henry's sister is in trouble. Shawn at age 10, his cousin on the run, and Henry torn between being a cop, and protecting his family Focus on Henry and his sister, Warning, domestic abuse hinted about, but not in detail (preface is crap, the rest is better)
1. preface

Okay, so in the process of translating from physical paper to virtual paper, I realized that Shawn would have to be older than I wanted him to be and Eliot would have to be several years younger than Shawn, and I would prefer Eliot to be just a slight bit older (just a few months?)

And the bad writer in me says screw it

Please don't hate me for tweaking the sorry to suite my purpose…

I don't own anything you recognize, so I have no right to change it

I plea creative liberty

xx

Henry had three stunts as a cop, one before this story, one immediately after this story (when he arrested Shawn) and his current one

Shawn and Eliot are 10 during the main part of the story unless otherwise noted

oOo

The present

Henry Spencer was a good cop. He followed the rules, made good decisions in little time, and always took care of his people. He was loyal to his job. He would take a bullet for his partner; it might be hard for him to say it, but he knew it. Heck, he even arrested his own son, admittedly more out of frustration than anything.

Nothing could stand between him and the law. Nothing could change his determination.

Except for June.

June was the one person who he would break his oath for.

June.


	2. Chapter 1

Don't own it

oOo

1980

June Spencer had been a nurse for three years before she met her husband, the assistant director of May County Hospital.

Charles Raymond Morre was a well respected man, and secretly excessively rich.

His drinking was not secret, but the amount was.

But Morre was a good, well respected man.

They married

She loved him

He occasionally got over drunk, and thoughtless

But it was harmless

She had a son

Neal Raymond Morre

Charles had never been the caressing type, his "affection" was gruff

But he had been good to June, and she was young.

He started to beat her.

His salary was cut,

It was still enough, but it had been a shock, he had drunk too much, he went out of control. But he was sorry

She loved him

He never hit the baby

June was optimistic, always.

She hid the bruises

She said Neal was a handful, didn't know his own strength

She lied, she loved, she lived.

Barely.

oOo

when i get the chance, i'll explain why i'm writing this on my profile,

hope you all like this

if you don't like the style (short lines, sometimes not sentences) please tell me, I can change my writing style

feedback is necessary for me to write

thanks


	3. Chapter 2

To clear any confusion,

If someone tripped, slipped, fell, etc. he or she was beaten

If someone was clumsy or if they did something for fun… they were beaten

don't own it

sniff sniff

oOo

When Neal was three, Charles hit June with a rolling pin, and smacked Neal across the face when he cried out.

She had a concussion

She had fallen down the stairs

She worked for four more years,

She quit.

She wanted to spend more time with Neal, maybe home school him

Charles sent Neal to private school

June stayed home, she liked to sew.

oOo

June was clumsy

She tripped and fell

Charles was her voice at the hospital when she broke her wrist lifting a flowerpot,

June loved to garden.

oOo

When he was six, Neal broke the butter dish,

He fell of the swing set,

broke his arm.

He climbed a tree, and slipped off

He sprained his ankle and hit his head.

He was a young boy.

oOo

When he was eight he learned to fight.

He had bruises

oOo

When he was ten, Neal begged his mother to leave one last time.

He ran away with a man who promised him education for five years work

Neal left his name behind.


	4. Chapter 3

June was beaten, bloody, and bruised

Empty, half-empty, and broken bottles were everywhere

June had a concussion, and no one knew

Charles took time off work, vacation days he said, a road trip

June cried, he beat her, she tried to tidy the house, and he beat her

Neal was gone, Charles had never loved Neal, he had once liked, maybe even loved June

But those days were gone

He didn't love Neal, he didn't even like him, but Neal belonged to Charles

June belonged to Charles

They were his

And Neal was gone

That was wrong

One day when Charles lay on the floor, passed out from alcohol poisoning, June made one phone call

It lasted forty-five seconds

Long enough for the receiving line to go to voice mail, and for her to say two words

"Help me"


	5. Chapter 4

Because I'm in the mood for putting off my school work

And I just realized that this story was actually sort of popular (by my standards) and I've left it hanging…

*Disclaimer*

. .

She was helpless

Nurses figured it out

A few of them had known for a while

But he could have them fired

They would never have another job

Charles was rarely gone from her side

A devoted husband

A frightened father

But he had a job to do

And one nurse had seen it before

A woman was called

From the clinic

So many

Too many

She had seen it all

June wouldn't talk

The woman promised

She would return

oOoOoOoOoOo

I can't really think of anything else at the moment, but maybe more next weekend?

I'm trying

Spencer soooooon


	6. Chapter 5

Henry stomps in

Trailing Shawn

Back from work

Back from school

The phone blinks

He hangs up his jacket

Presses play

His heart stops

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So really super short, but life's kind of crazy, and I think it get's the point across

I don't own it, so don't sue

Please review, virtual allergy-causing/dieting-ending-ingredient-free deserts for all who do!


	7. Chapter 6

So it's been a while, I'm working on this (in my head)

I don't own anything recognizable

oOo

Time off

Stress, family related issues

That's what he said

He did tell them,

It wasn't like he was going to run half-way across the country with out a by-your-leave

(He _is _responsible after all,

Which

is why

he's going

Why

he feels guilty

for not going

before

for not

knowing)

But they said:

No,

You're in the middle

Of a very important investigation.

He wasn't pleased

Neither were they,

when he stomped out

and didn't show up the next day,

or the day after.

Shawn didn't know why

He came home from school

in his mom's car.

She spent that night

and the next

and stayed almost two weeks.

She left when Henry got back

Angry

and sad.

He didn't go back to work

Not for a while.

He was compelled to

when the chief showed up at his door.

(As he had three times before)

Demanding explanation

And apology

And his best cop back on the beat

God damn it

oOo

I want to get back to Neil soon, but it's hard


	8. Chapter 7

What's this?

Updating a third story in one day?!

So…

I don't own anything recognizable

oOoOoOoOoOo

Education

He didn't know what kind

For five years

Of service

He didn't know what kind of service either

Too young

For military

So this

Would have to do

He learned

Too much

Military would have been better

He was eighteen

When he left that…

That hellish nightmare

But

It wasn't over

At least they

Gave him

A new life

In the form

Of a certificate

With a fake date

And name

Eliot-

Eliot Spencer

oOoOoOoOo

Not exactly how I imagined this working out, but things change, especially in two or three years.


End file.
